


PolyEd Valentine

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [8]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, hello I'm not dead, surprise surprise, they're both dorks, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Editor has a surprise for Polyblank





	PolyEd Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 15 minutes
> 
> A bit of housekeeping: I am not discontinuing these drabbles or this ‘series’. I just have lots of ideas I always want to write and very little time to do so, and my muse for Jazzpunk especially comes and goes as it pleases. That being said, a lot of you have sent in really good prompts and at some point I’d love to do a couple of them. Y’all might have to just stay tuned for a while.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Did you look in the last box?”

“What?”

“Did you look in the last box?” The Editor repeated, currently locked in a glass case like some kind of figurine (don’t ask). Polyblank looked at the antagonist with a confused frown. He turned to look at the last box of equipment for their latest competition, unopened due to Polyblank managing to get the jump on Editor before then. Polyblank walked over to it slowly, fairly sure there was nothing to worry about but at the same time still cautious. Editor had his hands pressed against the glass, watching intently. Polyblank looked back over his shoulder to give Editor a questioning look.

“Go on…” Editor prompted, stifling a smile. He looked like he was also stifling his excitement, which really didn’t reassure Polyblank all that much. The spy looked back to the box. That was all he did for a second, look at it, trying to discern the trap inside. Then he poked it with one of his numerous cardboard hands.

“Oh for God’s sake.” Editor exclaimed, with the soft thunk of his head hitting the glass wall in front of him. Polyblank dropped the cardboard arm and frowned again, before he gripped the box’s flaps and pulled them open.

Nothing. There was nothing in the box, not even a cream pie to shoot out and hit him in the face like in a cartoon.

Polyblank’s brow furrowed and he tilted the box towards him, unable to believe it after all of Editor’s insistence to pen it. He shook the box, and that was when he noticed the piece of paper taped to the bottom. Pulling it out, he realised that it was a card, and the tape was to secure a roll of candy hearts to it. Polyblank’s jaw went slack as he turned the card around to look at the front – a large pink heart with the words ‘ _I’m sweet on you’_ in gold cursive – and then opened it to look in the inside.

_‘This challenge should be an easy one. Be my Valentine?’_

Polyblank’s eyes were wide as he read over the card a second time, slowly turning back around to look at the Editor. The antagonist had a wide smile across his face, that stupid, adorable smile. Polyblank just stared at him, and Editor faltered.

“Well?” He almost sounded nervous. Polyblank glanced at the card on more time and then back to Editor.

Then he smiled, and he nodded.


End file.
